PCIe is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard and protocol that can be used as a data interface to various types of devices, such as memory cards and solid state drives (SSDs). In PCIe, a host system establishes memory regions in attached PCIe devices to control routing of PCIe packets generated by applications running on the host system. The memory regions are defined by Base Address Registers (BARs) in the attached PCIe devices. An attached PCIe device typically provides Processor Inbound Memory (PIM) mapping resources that translate the PCIe memory addresses to local processor addresses of the device to further control routing of received packets within the device. However, routing of the packets can be hindered or even completely corrupted when the host system abruptly changes BARs in the attached PCIe device.